guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Guild of Deals
Abby It's interesting that you found Abaddon one of the most difficult foes, since my guild and I generally found him to be one of the easiest. That *was* before the LoD cast time was increased, so we *were* using a somewhat overpowered LoD on him...though we weren't using Pain Inverter...--Carmine 00:36, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :By the way...Glyph of Concentration can take care of daze issues easily. Also, there's Signet of Malice, Mending Touch, and Purge Conditions, if you don't have a Cautery Signet or Martyr in your party. That being said, the KD from MS will not stop Abby from using his skills, since the obnoxious skills have no activation time. It's better to use single-target high-damage skills...maybe air magic or mind blast-immolate-gaze spam.--Carmine 00:51, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Still, it's hard to organize a team and especially with the LoD nerf, it gets harder. My guide is a little out of date, but now I would suggest Paragons with Song/Ballad of Restoration. LoD doesn't work anymore because of 2 second casting time becoming 4, and even with Holy Haste it's 2 second casting time. I'll update. --Guild of Deals 15:03, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Hey GoD you and the noob police are liek my only friends on the wikis, so umm, i was kinda perma banned on pvx and if you could do me a favor, on my talk page on pvx tell ppl i was perma banned and that(the space in between the word "that" and the word "w/e" took 10 minutes to think of) w/e, just say something to inform them of my absence.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 03:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Says 3 days from my vantage point. — Powersurge360Violencia 03:28, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::oh, AWESOME!!!!--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:47, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Just don't vandalize again. ^^ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:48, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Your poll I assume Very Cool>Cooler Than This Wiki? XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:53, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Many people can't vote, Wikia is a pile of fail and rather bug infested since they put up the Monaco skin as standard. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:48, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Eh, I'm just fiddling around with it, since PvX doesn't have the code. --Guild of Deals 17:45, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Must be the reason it's broken <3 The striped-border should be around all the poll options, rather than just the question. You've got |- astray above it, which is breaking it. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:59, 2 September 2008 (UTC) that article Is, aside from a few spelling errors, absolute win. If I was going to give an award for the most hilarious page I've read so far, you'd definitely be a contender. Gj. --Shadowcrest 01:28, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, but I like to keep it prestine. And it's very win-able. -- Guild of ' 01:31, 4 September 2008 (UTC) sig Hey, do you mind if I edit your signature a little to make it shorter? It looks like you created it in MS FrontPage, which means it has a lot of redundant and also unnecessary CSS that can be condensed. I won't change how it looks, I'll just make sure that nothing like this happens again, where your sig is 3 times as long as your comment. —Dr Ishmael 20:24, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :This is actually the same exact sig I use on PvX (and I didn't use frontpage). It should only appear as something like or something, not a big ass thing. Sorry for the inconvenience. -- 'Guild of ' 20:28, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::You can't use template sigs on Gwiki, against GW:SIGN - I think your welcome to subst a sig, but that makes it easy vandalism - i'd suggest you let ishy provide you with streamlined code, so that it is smaller, as the sig is more than 3 lines (also a regulation of GW:SIGN) 'RandomTime 20:31, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::Sigs like mine on PvX are locked automatically and can only be edited by admins and the person (I think). I can always make a new one, if necessary. My sig on PvX (which is this) actually doesn't do the SUBST format. -- Guild of ' 20:33, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Huh, I'd forgotten that we had a 3-line limit (at 800x600 res). Your sig is actually taking up almost 5 lines at 1024x768 right now. —Dr Ishmael 20:37, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Actually, never mind - I see the problem now. The biggest thing I thought I could changes was the tags within each link, but Wiki-formatting makes the links blue unless you specify the color within the wikilink... which means you ''have to do it for all three links there. There is one thing you can simplify, though: instead of "border-style:solid;border-width:2px;border-color:red;", those can all be specified as "border:2px solid red;". ::Our sig policy doesn't allow for direct transclusion of templates for signatures, they have to be subst:ed like what you're currently doing, so no need to change that. —Dr Ishmael 20:34, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::Just decided to go with an overall smaller and less sophisticated sig. --Guild*talk* 20:43, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok - sorry about the trouble '''RandomTime 20:57, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::::"Guild" should be in bold, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:11, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I perfer it a little simplier here, I guess, kinda like Zuranthium's on PvX. --Guild*talk* 21:13, 4 September 2008 (UTC) PvXwiki has a problem ~.~ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 11:17, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, otherwise I would be putting my Decap Warrior in my Sandbox on PvX and I wouldn't be so active here :P. Probably Hhhippo having sexytime with the server. --Guild*talk* 11:19, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Water temple This is not PvXwiki, so I'd appreciate it and not just me if you toned the cocksucking down some. --◄mendel► 23:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :It's a joke (I was talking to Warwick about it), but whatever. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 01:18, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know Warwick knows it is, but still it looks like an unfortunate choice of words to innocent bystanders. Oh, and I'm happy that you didn't go for the obvious "Ocarina". ;-) Anyway, thanks for cooperating! Have a pleasant stay in our Water Temple wiki! --◄mendel► 02:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)